Just talking to myself
by IXypheryl
Summary: Luminous's story and an encounter with the Black Mage before the final battle occurs.


Five years ago, he was found by a young girl after he was out of _his_ curse. He lived with her along with her cat and watched her grow, though he still remained the same. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't grew old when the little girl he once met had transformed into a young lady. Each passing day, he felt his chest tightened, but didn't think much about it. He was still fresh to the world, with his world perished along with the ticking of time.

A year ago, the dark energy he took from _him_ had exploded from himself. The place he once lived with the little girl and a cat had collapsed, with fire taking over the warm, cozy house deep in the forest. The girl he watched over was lying on the ground in front of him. His heart ached at the situation. He silently cursed the weakness of his heart, and _him_ who took advantage of it. He sworn revenge, gathering his strength and returned everything back to normal, but he can no longer stay. He feared another power outburst from him, and he would destroy what he held dear. He developed heterochromia as his right eye turned red from darkness.

Eleven months ago, he could no longer suppress the dark energy in his body as he searched for the strength of light. He had no choice but to use it along with his strength. Two new voices were introduced into his mind. The darkness called himself "Eclipse", his will of destruction is far more dangerous than he had expected. He felt Eclipse corrupting him every time he overused his light powers. His evil energy would flow out from his right eye. "Come to me. We shall destroy the world _together._ Darkness will prevail."

The light he owned, Sunfire, would ease his pain when he overused the dark magic carried by Eclipse. Every time he returned to this form, he would regret his actions done when Eclipse pulled him over. The warm, fuzzy light he had to protect everyone. "Do not fret. We will purify the world once more. He is merely a challenge we must overcome _together_."

Nine months ago, the strength of both powers started to overwhelm his being. He was _torn_ in between light and dark. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw clones of himself – one with dark hair and blood red eyes, cladded in dark clothes; another was himself before he was tainted by _his_ powers: white hair, azure eyes, and white clothes. Both of them would stretch their hands out to him. "Take my hand, not his." They would say. He couldn't decide. Taking one hand would mean neglecting the other. He cannot suppress the dark powers inside him, and he can never neglect the light he held.

He stopped his journey and looked around his surroundings. He noticed that not all things have to be sided by either dark or light. He saw the world living with _both_ dark and light, like the moon in the night sky. He realized he was being silly all along. Then he made his decision. The next time he closed his eyes, Eclipse and Sunfire stood in front of him and said the same thing. "Take my hand, not his." Their arms stretched out to him. He took both of their hands, to their surprise. He woke up feeling a new power was introduced – Equilibrium. That is what he had chosen. Both voices would appear when he was in that state. Both voices would squabble over each other as they attempt to bring him to one side. He discovered a new ability conjoining both powers, calling forth the Angel of Death to destroy his enemies.

Five months ago, both powers inside him had grown tremendously. Eclipse and Sunfire would argue all day long. Both of them wouldn't compromise with each other as their thoughts were the complete opposite. Eclipse wanted to destroy the world, while Sunfire wanted to save the world. He tried talking into them to get along, but his efforts were in vain. They would ask him, "Whose side are you on?" He couldn't reply them. He haven't thought so far. His aim was to control both powers, and not suppressing one of them. Often he would be in a daze, listening to the conversation of the two voices that exist inside his mind.

One day, the voices in his mind asked him when he fell asleep. "What do you want to do now?"

"To defeat the Black Mage."

Eclipse snickered. "You do know that you _are_ a part of him, right? What's the use of defeating him? He is going to realize our goals."

He looked at his dark self. "What did you say?"

"Don't you remember?" Sunfire asked gently. "You - we are the light that he had cast away before he turned himself into the dark."

"Wise decision." Eclipse looked at him. "You will follow his footsteps, right? That is why I'm still friendly with that annoying light."

"What did you say?" Sunfire scowled. "The reason why I'm friendly with you is to use your powers to save the world!"

"Huh. Aren't you a sly one, Sunfire? You're going to use _me_ to realize your goals." Eclipse grinned.

"Right back at you. You are going to distinguish me by pretending we're heading the same goal." Sunfire clicked his tongue.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten what he was. The memories started to come back. _He_ was a man of good deeds, searching for the ultimate light. However, _he_ failed to find it, but instead found the ultimate darkness. So _he_ ended up succumbing to it, for the answer _he_ was finding was finally found – the ultimate darkness. _He_ was a man of towering ambitions, and _he_ would do anything to realize _his_ goals. So _he_ casted him away.

"Do you remember now, Luminous?" Eclipse asked when he was quiet. "Why don't you come to me? It's not too late to decide now. We can join _him_ while we're at it."

"No, don't do it," Sunfire warned. "You are the one who can save _him_ from darkness. Take my hand, and we can realize this goal together, to perish his thoughts of destroying the world."

"Join him, Luminous," Eclipse said with an evil grin.

"Defeat him, Luminous," Sunfire said with a grim look.

"Why can't we both defeat and save _him_?" Luminous blurted out under pressure. "Why must we only choose one option? Why are we restricting ourselves into thinking that there is only one option to go?"

Both powers were astonished by his reply. They were quiet for the first time being together. A moment later, Eclipse laughed like a maniac. Sunfire looked at him, astounded. Luminous frowned. "I like you," Eclipse said after his laugher. "I like your greed. Very well. I'll continue to follow you, but if your heart is ever weak, I will conquer you."

"And I will be there to stop you," Sunfire glared at him, then turned towards Luminous. "I agree with your idea. I shall see you to the very end. I believe I can trust you to make good decisions, Luminous."

Eclipse and Sunfire barely compromised with each other with that goal. He felt that his ability to stay in Equilibrium mode had extended, and discovered a new power that uses both the dark and light to vanquish his enemies – a giant sword that would inflict heavy damage on his opponents. This was due to Eclipse and Sunfire's truce.

Today, he stood in front of Black Mage, who had just been resurrected recently. Luminous knew that he was still weak. Both of them looked at each other in Temple of Time of the Present Gate, not uttering a word. "We meet again," Luminous said, forcing a smile. "I'm surprised you haven't attempted to kill me with your chains."

"I can kill you any time I want," Black Mage coldly replied. "I see you haven't been consumed by the darkness you took from me."

"Likewise." Luminous said grimly. "Half of myself is inside you, isn't it?" Black Mage didn't reply. "When I took some of your darkness, some of my light returned back to you. You kept it deep inside you."

"Are you sure?" Black Mage asked, his expression blank. "It is your light which was tainted by my darkness. Nothing came back to me."

"Why did you cast me away?" He asked the man in black robe. "I've learnt that both light and dark are required to coexist. Without light, darkness cannot exist, and vice versa."

"Because darkness is the power I needed to control the world."

"And destroying the world is required as well?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you kill me then?" Luminous took a step forward. "Why don't you kill me right now? Why keep me alive? Tell me, please."

Black Mage merely gazed at the person who looked exactly like him.

"If plunging the world into chaos is necessary, why didn't you destroy me then? You had the chance to do so right when I was born. What are you trying to do, Black Mage?"

The room was silent. Luminous was angry that his original self didn't reply any of his questions. He clenched on his shining rod tightly.

"Then I was right. Half of me have returned back to you. It isn't too late for you to come back." Luminous reached out to him. "Take my hand. We can still be whole again. You don't need to plunge yourself deeper than you are now."

"I cannot." Black Mage shook his head.

"Why?" Luminous scowled.

"The world requires a great enemy to fight against." Black Mage turned around. "Return at once, Luminous. I shall speak to you no further."

"It is still not too late for you to turn around."

Black Mage peered over his shoulder, anger written on his face. "We shall continue this conversation the next time we meet. It won't only be a mere talk when that day arrives. Show me your resolve in the battlefield."

"I will bring you back to where you belong." Luminous whispered his real name. Black Mage's eyes widened. "I will defeat you and bring you to your salvation."

"Farewell." Black Mage casted wind magic and attempted to push him away, but Luminous stood his ground, blocking the wind with his hands. The next time he opened his eyes, the man in black robe had gone.

"Luminous!" Mercedes yelled from behind. He turned around to find all the heroes had gathered, even the master thief who ran away from the battlefield a few centuries ago. "Where is he? Did you find him, Luminous?"

"Why did you leave so suddenly, mister Luminous?" Evan asked in concern. "We were worried!"

"What were you doing?" Aran rested her pole arm on her shoulders.

Luminous shook his head, and turned to where Black Mage had last stood. "Sorry. I was just talking to myself."


End file.
